The Princess and The Dragon
by chillykitty101
Summary: Well, in this fairytale, Ludwig was not the knight. Rather, the dragon. And, Victoria found herself frankly not giving a damn. Rated T Oneshot


**The Princess and The Dragon**

* * *

Victoria Taylor, the nation of Seychelles, had also loved fairytales since she was a child in Francis' house. She loved them even more at Arthur's. Even now, Victoria Taylor still loved fairytales.

No matter what kind, Victoria loved them. Trolls, Dragons, Pixies, Pirates, Dwarfs, Mice, anything was good for her. But, her favorite since childhood had always been the princess and their knight in shining armour. Victoria alway wished to be a princess, and in Francis' house, she was treated like one. At Arthur's, it was alright, she pretended she was in a simple noble, not a royal princess, but it was close enough.

Now, she discards those thoughts, but they come back once and awhile, and so Victoria opens up an old story book and reads them over and over again. By now, she had memorized them word by word.

Finally, let's get to the story.

* * *

Victoria was walking down the halls of the World Meeting building, which she hadn't been in for some time. You see, she didn't get to leave her island often, and no one really needed her at the meetings anyway. But her boss insisted her go from now on... Anyways, The G8 meeting was taking place, so all the other countries had some time before the World Meeting. Our princess was simply wandering the halls, marveling at the architecture, before the speakers in the hallways blared,

_"Calling all nations to the World Meeting. Calling all nations to the World Meeting."_

Victoria sighed and turned back to the direction of the meeting hall. _Another day this week brings another disasterous World Meeting_, she thought lightly. _And then I'll go to the hotal afterwards and read fairytales. A normal day._

She finally got there and pushed open the doors for herself. The G8 where there, of course, and some other various nations, like Austria, Belgium, Belarus, and a few others.

Behind her, Victoria heard some Asian nations enter, judging by the chatting in what sounded like... Japanese? She didn't know.

Sure enough, Taiwan and Thailand passed her, giggled quietly. Victoria rolled her eyes with good houmor at their antics and sat down in her usual seat. Beside her, Francis chose to sit, and the other seat contained... Arthur. She felt_ sooo _lucky.

The meeting had barely started when...

_"You bloody wanker_! Take that back!"

"Never! You do not understand _l'amour!"_

_"What does that have to do with anything!"_

Victoria sighed heavily, slouching in her seat below the two fighting nations. Why did it always go like this again? Why do they even sit near eack other then? All these questions were left unanswered.

**"SHUT UP!"** Victoria snapped to attention when she heard.. Ludwig shout? _Ah, I guess he always does that_, She mused. She had forgotten, really, how the course went.

Francis and Arthur stopped releasing sexual tension to stare at Ludwig.

"What?" They asked together.

"You did this in the _last_ meeting! Doesn't it get old?"Ludwig shouted at them, glaring heavily with the might of a German.

"Erm..." Both Francis and Arthur embarressedly shuffled to their seats again, but still glared at each other, and Victoria felt even more awkward.

Nervously, she raised her hand, it shaking ever so slightly.

"Seychelles!" She heard Ludwig call on her.

"um.. just saying.. can I change seats with someone...?" She asked, shrinking again, feeling everyone look at her with pity. Ludwig sighed.

"I suppose." He muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Victoria smiled happily and got Alfred to change seats with her. The American seemed to like that deal for some reason... Now she was sitting between Ludwig and Canada. Victoria sighed. What a_... something _day.

* * *

When the meeting was_ FINALLY _over. Victoria wandered the streets of Paris, gazing at stuff she'd seen thousands of times.

"Hey _assez_~" Victoria turned to see some obviously drunk men waving her over. She ignored them, walking on.

"Hey! _assez~! Assez!" _They were stumbling after her, smirking playfully. Victoria sped up into a run, wildly speeding somewhere, really hoping maybe a knight would show up and save her-wait, stupid fairytale raves! Due to this thinking, she ended up crashing into someone.

"Seychelles?" Victoria looked up into the icey blue eyes of Ludwig.

_"eep!"_ Victoria squeaked, jumping back quickly.

"Sorry Germany! I was running you see and I didn't see you!" She exclaimed, blushing.

"Why were you running?" Ludwig asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um.. there were these guys-" Victoria was cut off, because she deciede to turn, and saw those men.

".. them." She finished, pointing at them.

"They were chasing you?" Ludwig inquired.

"Yeah. I'm sure their drunk off their _esprits._" Victoria said, frowning.

"Well, that's not good." Ludwig stated simply.

_"Assez~!"_ The men called, "Ditch blondie and join us, _tout de suite! Nous allons vous montrer un bon moment."_

Victoria scrunched her facial features, while Ludwig twitched at the name "Blondie".

"er..." Victoria tried to slowly step behind Ludwig, but one of the men, maybe the leader, stepped forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards them.

"Let's have some fun!" One cheered.

"Yes.. _Amusant en effet.." _Another purred.

"_Descendre de moi! Descendre maintenant!" _Victoria growled fiercely at them, struggled.

"Fiesty." The leader smirked... before his face met a certain Geman's fist up close and personal.

"You heard the woman. Get off her." Ludwig said, glaring. The men glared back foolishly, not budging.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes, "Alright then. I will_ make_ you submit." And so, all that really happened, was that Ludwig beat the shit out of the men, who stood really, no chance at all again the German.

"_miséricorde miséricorde miséricorde!" _They pleaded. Ludwig stopped his one-man massacere and glared.

"Go." And so, the men scrambled off, and Ludwig turned to Victoria.

"_Das ist geschehen. _Are you hurt, Seychelles_?_" Ludwig asked, walking up to her.

Victoria smiled and shook her head, before standing on her tippy-toes and kissing Ludwig's cheek.

"_Merci Monsieur Ludwig." _She whispered, before letting herself down. She smiled up at him.

Ludwig blinked before, "_Ihr Willkommen." _He muttered, blushing.

"Walk me to the hotal, please?" Victoria asked, putting her hands behind her back.

"Alright." Ludwig smiled a small, little half-snile.

Well, in this fairytale, Ludwig was not the knight. Rather, the dragon. And, Victoria found herself frankly not giving a damn.

* * *

**OMAKE~!**

"You- _What do you mean Victoria lost her virginity last night!"_ The shout of Arthur Kirkland turned Francis' attention to the Brit.

"Hon? _Mon Ange _lost her virginity?" The Frenchman asked, standing next to Arthur now.

Feliciano, who supposedly was telling the tale nodded frantically, "Yeah! I saw Ludwig and Seychelles come back to the hotel, and then they both went to her room! I heard them all night! Me and _Fratello _couldn't sleep!" He said, waving his arms around.

Now, both Arthur and Francis were staring at Feliciano like he had started growing tomatoes out of his nose.

"What? It's all_ true_!" The Italian said.

Just then, Victoria and Ludwig walked in. Victoria's hair was out of it's usual pigtails, instead it hung in a single ponytail, using only one red ribbon. The other, everyone noticed, was around Ludwig's arm, the red standing out heavily against the green of his uniform. Also, Ludwig's Iron Cross was missing, instead taking it's place around Victoria's neck, landing over her heart.

"Good Morning Everyone." Victoria said, obliviously smiling and waving. Everyone also noticed Ludwig staring at the Seychellois girl with a strange look in his eye... love? _This was a first_, was what rang through everyone's heads.

"What?" Ludwig asked irrtated.

"Keseseesesese!~" Gilbert snickered loudly, "Is _mein kleiner bruder _finally getting some?" He stage-whispered to Elizaveta, who, suprisingly, was snickering also.

Ludwig turned bright red, as did Victoria. They both looked off to the side, muttering in their respective languages.

A sigh rang about the room, directing everyone to France.

"I guess _amour_ does come unexpectedly._ Mon Ange_, with the _difficile Allemagne."_ He said wistfully, before both Ludwig and Victoria punched him.

**FIN~!**

* * *

**YAY CRACK PAIRING RAVES~! HAhahahahahaha... I suddenly love this pairing. As do I love almost every pairing with Sey excpt EngSey and FruSey... Wow.**


End file.
